


Entertainment

by paynogirl93



Category: One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynogirl93/pseuds/paynogirl93
Summary: A show that can change everything





	Entertainment

Summer was hitting his first pages of the year. Beautiful weather mixed with love flings, flirts and happiness were just the beginning. Liam was lying in the hotel bed up by the early morning rays of sunshine, he got out of bed for his morning routine. Another day, another show, being exhausted of doing this a couple of days in a row.

 

Still, he was happy to have a successful career and doing what he wanted the most, but felt lost at the same time, trapped in some kind of public image. Being a worldwide class pop superstar may be the dream, but it had its bad and good sides. He wanted to be free, but the management and people surrounding him always told him what to do. He was tired of that, trying to find a way to get out of this. He got up slightly, put some Adidas light grey joggers on and slid into the mini-kitchen of his hotel room. He hummed some songs while cooking some breakfast. Today, he was into some pancakes mood with some syrup and fruits. He felt a little bit alone, though. He loved travelling the world, but at what price. He just released a new single and he was about to start a new promo round. His career is just starting so he's trying to follow the rules and dreams to be successful. He sat down to the room counter and began to eat as he was really hungry and needed to be fueled to spend lots of energy this afternoon at some festival his manager, Zayn, booked.

 

Zayn was a professional man, knowing the right people at the right place. He's going to be the perfect one to hype and support him through his new musical ventures. He believed in Liam and that was the most important thing. He wanted the best for him. Liam was chewing lightly his food while he heard a song bopping from his phone. He picked it up and answered.

- _Hello_!, Liam said.

- _You're still at the hotel?_ asked Zayn. _Get up you have rehearsals in an hour, come on lazy boy._

_-Hey_ , _I'm not lazy! Ahahah, just wanted to be in shape for tonight_ , Liam replied. _Ok, I'll finish in a minute and getting dressed. I'll be outside in five minutes boss_.

- _You better be!_ Zayn laughed slightly. _I really appreciate your talent but if you wanna succeed, it's time to behave and be a little bit more serious. Of course, I want you to have fun on this mini-tour, but I'll always be there to remind yourself that we got work to do_.

_-Ok, thanks! Bye_! ended Liam.

He hanged out his latest IPhone 8X.  He dressed in his casual look, some blue hoodie along with the joggers he already had on and got some red Nike sneakers on. He grabbed his room keys and his wallet and got in the black, window-tainted BMW. Zayn was waiting for him. He gave Liam a schedule for the day and explaining everything he had to do for the show tonight. All travel long, they looked at the road, barely speaking to each other. There was clearly a certain kind of tension between both of them, still Liam couldn't explain really what it was. He was happy to have Zayn as a manager to take care of his finances and getting through his promo rounds while he just enjoyed performing on stage and singing his heart out. But today, he felt his manager had something to hide him.  They soon arrived in the woods, around New York, where a big scene is elevated amongst a large territory where thousands of people could jammed along. Zayn and Liam got out of the car, surrounded by security guards. They were led backstage where the stylists and hairdresser were waiting. Liam was supposed to play his songs, some covers and also performing with some other artists as well as he previously collabed with them.

_-You can chill a little bit. I'll go see when they'll be ready for your soundcheck cos they are a little bit running late,_ said Zayn.

Liam took his phone and checked his Instagram, some fans tweets, liked and replied to some of them. He was lucky to have them and he smiled. Sometimes, life was hard, couldn't live the relationships he wished to had with friends and lovers. He was feeling so lonely inside out. Zayn came back in the room a few minutes later.

_-Time to go! Do your vocals and we're ready for soundcheck!_ he ordered.

Liam got on stage, all hyped, practicing Bedroom Floor. His dancers were practicing the choreography and they were doing amazing. He can't help but smiled and cheered at them. He rested his voice as much as possible to be able to make the high notes later tonight! Flawlessly, he went on the song and Zayn was discretely smiling. He knew he was working with him, but in the last months he got aside Liam, he began to had secret feelings. He knew it was bad, so he was trying to hide them. It was so hard though. Liam was killing it as always and it wasn't even the real show. He moved perfectly with such energy on stage, a real kid. He got off and Zayn gave him a water bottle.

- _Don't throw it at me boy, just want you to stay hydrated,_ he laughed.

_-no worries! And you're cute, you're really taking care of me and I appreciate it,_ Liam smirked _._

Zayn really wanted to tell him. He was hurt everytime he's seeing him around other women and men. He hates when Liam became all this way flirty unintentionally with him.

_-that's my job, and I'll take care of you for the rest of my life if you wish for. You're a real talent, don't forget about it!_ Zayn added _._

- _Thanks mate! I guess it's time for the styling and grooming now_? Liam asked.

_-According to the schedule, yeah, then you have to give a couple of interviews, but I told them, do not go personal. So you don't have to worry, I'm in total control!_ Zayn replied _._

Liam sat in the hairdresser chair and was humming some of his favourite tunes and laughing around with. Zayn was praying they won't cut Liam's curly waves. He would love to scruff them. Then, choosing the outfit wasn't easy, but the team opted for a blue linen shirt with some grey jeans and pink sneakers. Liam took a shower and dressed with the clothes he was given and waited for the upcoming interviews. He was pretty nervous for the big performance night! Would everything will go like he planned?


End file.
